This invention relates to vehicle suspensions and, more particularly, to strut type vehicle suspension. While two presently preferred embodiments of the invention are disclosed herein for application as front and/or rear suspensions of light weight passenger vehicles, the invention is not limited to such applications and may be used with other types of suspensions and vehicles.
A promising frictionally damped suspension strut of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,216, issued to applicant and others on Sept. 25, 1984. This invention is an improvement of this strut that makes it even more suitable for application as front and/or rear suspensions for light weight passenger vehicles, and in particular as a retrofit or replacement for MacPherson struts.